


[One Shot] You should've said that long time ago

by Saratonari



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Multi, Ohmiya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-23 00:23:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saratonari/pseuds/Saratonari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nino feels he was cheated on and confesses</p>
            </blockquote>





	[One Shot] You should've said that long time ago

" why does your fingers look so dirty to me only?" Nino's voice echoed in Ohno's head as he parted his lips from Makiko's, the secret girlfriend that he hasn't told anyone about, maybe he was too afraid of letting it out so it wouldn't get to the media somehow or as he thought several times that he was afraid from a certain person's reaction.

He remembered how Nino used to give him a suspicious look whenever he replies " I was fishing" when Nino asks him about where he was. Nino then would just look at him suspiciously and Ohno would just laugh it off and try to change the subject. One night, Nino sang it purposely " why does your fingers look so dirty to me only?" and glared at Ohno who acted like he didn't notice that glare. He tried to walk out of the room like he didn't understand that Nino actually meant him. Nino quickly grabbed Ohno's arm and made him face him. Nino drew a big smile that had so many meanings at once "Satoshi...is there something you feel like telling me?" Satoshi?? why is he calling me Satoshi all of a sudden?! Ohno thought to himself.  
He shook his head " Nothing" said Ohno with a fake smile. Nino suddenly cornered him and Ohno felt like his blood vessel were about to explode. Nino stared with serious eyes deeply into Ohno's eyes. Ohno tried to fix his eyes into Nino's so he wouldn't look guilty or anything. "What is wro..."  
"If you're hiding something I'll kill you" Nino coldly interrupted him and quitely let go of Ohno's shirt.

That incident haunted Ohno at the wrong time, right at the time when he was closing his eyes tight trying to kick out those thoughts out of his head. As if he would forget all of that if he touched Makiko's soft skin, he ran his hand gently on her arm and stopped his hand with her crossing their fingers as their lips were connected all the time. Why was he so bothered by that this time?? they've been like that countless times before but why is it different this time? those thoughts raced through Ohno's head.

Even after half an hour or so, he pulled away from Makiko feeling a cold breeze tickling his bare chest, he remembered how cold it felt when Nino glared at him and how cold his "I'll kill you" words were

"Satoshi, What's wrong?" Makiko sat up placing her hand on his shoulder. Ohno sighed and rubbed his face and let out an annoyed sigh "don't call me Satoshi anymore" he said not looking at her. She tightened her arms around his waist resting her head on his shoulder "What's bothering you?" He cocked his head to her and faked a smile "nothing,but just for tonight...don't call me Satoshi,ne?" She gently kissed his cheeks with a warm smile "ok". He turned at her and answered her with his lips. He leaned a little but suddenly stopped when he felt some light interrupting the darkness, he looked at the door after he heard a familiar voice "yappari..."  
Nino's voice was hurt "you're to stupid to do this in here...you know I'd come to your apartment if I was too lonely" Ohno was too shocked and surprised at the heartbroken "too bad for you I was feeling lonely tonight" Makiko stayed silent staring at the two staring at each other in disbelief  
"What...why..are you here?" Ohno's words were lost  
"I told you, I made a wrong decision to come here in the first place" Nino's hand slipped off the door led and turned "you should've just told me, it would've saved lots of pain to find out like this" he started to walk away, but quickly he was able to feel Ohno's hand grabbing his arm "gomen...hontoni gomen" Ohno said with tearful eyes  
"what is sorry going to do anyway?!" Nino yelled " I knew you enough to know that you were lying about your fishing trips but yet you didn't even bother my feelings" Nino mumbled  
"Eh?!" Ohno was surprised  
"nothing" Nino wanted to leave, Ohno blocked his way "what is this all about?"  
Nino looked up at him fighting to hold the tears back "I said it was nothing, damn you" he yelled and pushed Ohno away.  
"you feel it?" Ohno yelled causing Nino to stop  
"feel what?" he didn't even bother to look back.  
Makiko had already left  
the silence was awful  
"the stupid annoying feelings I got everytime I touched Makiko?! I wondered why the hell am I bothered....now....and just now...I understand..."  
Nino turned at him slowly "you realize you're saying that half naked right?" he laughed like the usual Nino.  
"Baka, you should've just said it long time before" Ohno said with tearful eyes  
Nino got closer " say what?"  
Ohno glared at him "don't act stupid"  
Nino smirked " I really don't know what you're talking about, all that it is in it that I was shocked you'd hide stuff for me"  
"Yeah right" Ohno laughed


End file.
